


A Clashing Friendship

by MissSwen108



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Emma Swan, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, New Friends, Shyness, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSwen108/pseuds/MissSwen108
Summary: SQ AU The Evil Queen, Dark Swan, Emma, and Regina have a four year old now who is the shy quiet daughter of the Evil Queen and Dark Swan. She is a shy five year old girl who often gets ignored and dark swan and the evil queen being all mama bear and Emma and Regina telling them to stop terrorizing the children that don’t want to hang out with their daughter.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Dark Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A Clashing Friendship

A Clashing Start at a Friendship 

It was a beautiful day at Storybrooke elementary school but it only lasted for a few moments as a group of children screaming were running all around the school property and who were they running from? None other than the Evil Queen and Dark Swan of course. Snow White the principal stepped out of the building wondering what all the commotion was then she saw Dar Swan, and the Evil Queen. 

“Dark Swan, and Former Evil Queen get your butts to my office now Snow White screeched above all of the voices. All those in the lot were silent looking from the former dark ones to their principles. 

“But they” Dark Swan mentioned gesturing to all the kids around them only to be met with a harsh glare from Snow giving both of them walked in shame towards the building. 

“I don’t care” Snow barked to the women and to the children she responded “If you see these two during the day let me know” She then walked the two women to her office.

“What is it Snow” Queen sneered wondering why she called them in Snow sighed in disappointment at the duo. 

“You know why I called you both in” Snow commented seriously giving the two women harsh glares. 

“No” both Queen and Swan replied cheekily. 

“Both of you need to stop terrorizing the children” Snow added looking out her window where the trio could see children were all playing and having fun all except for one dirty blonde five year old who was busy drawing sadl. 

“She doesn’t have anyone to talk to and look at them all talking to each other but her” the Queen replied sadly.

“Yes but you terrorizing the children will not help that will only encourage them to stay away from her” Snow added Firmly. 

“But they shouldn’t stay away from here,” Swan added in. 

“Maybe if the darker versions of her moms would stop terrorizing them then maybe” Snow added.

“Yeah what are you even going to do about it?” the Queen asked, smirking then a voice spoke from behind them. 

“I will not hesitate to arrest both of you. I really don’t want to do that” Emma commented entering the office with Regina in tow. 

“You can't be serious my dear” The queen pouted as the Sheriff and Mayor entered the office. 

“I will literally do that and no magic either” Emma replied conjuring two additional chairs for her and Regina to sit in. 

“Now listen one kid is shy of course it would take her a while to make friends and also terrorizing people never works and also imagine how she feels that two of her parents are terrorizing her classmates because they won’t hang out with her.” Regina tried to reason with the darker versions of themselves. 

“Actually she already knows and she wishes both of you would stop'' Emma started seeing that the darker versions of them were going to protest then she added “I know and she knows that she could not tell you two how she feels. She knows she can’t lied to me”

“All the more reasons to stop terrorizing the kids” Snow added looking at the darker versions of themselves “I have given you plenty of chances especially after the first time you terrorized the kids I would have restricted both of you from going near the kids.” Snow added relaxing in her seat. 

“Wait, what do you two think’s working like terrorizing them?” emma asked.

“Eventually it would” Swan added as Emma shook her head.

“So if we stop terrorizing the kids she’ll make friends?” The Queen asked.

“Well kind of” Emma commented as the five continued discussing things meanwhile a few hours later at home all of them were in the mansion living room waiting for Emma and the kid to come back. Eventually they did return with the young girl hugging each of her mothers. 

“So Celestia, how was school?” Regina asked as the young girl went over to sit with her. 

“It was good mama Gina” Celestia replied softly. 

“We need to tell you about something,” Regina added as Celestia looked around the room.

“Am I in trouble mamas?” Celestia wondered. 

“Oh no sweetie it’s see your mothers have been terrorizing your classmates” Emm explained. 

“Yea are they gonna stop?” Celestia asked with hope in their eyes. 

“We will sweetheart we’re so sorry” The queen muttered as Celestia hugged her and Swan. 

“I promise we won’t do it again” Swan muttered as the trio hugged. Later that night.

“However we’re giving her a week to make friends” The Queen muttered.

“No you’re crazy I say a month” Regina commented as the dark ones agreed. Almost a month later the duo were at the school hiding in the bushes

“She hasn't made any friends yet” Swan commented 

“I suppose we have to terrorize them again” the Queen commented.

“I mean we waited a whole month but no luck” Swan comments just as the duo were going to go and terrorize the kids again they both found themselves unable to move turning around they saw none other than Emma.

“We had a deal” Emma commented holding them with her magic 

“It's been a month now Emma and nothing has happened” 

“Remember your promise to Celestia that you two would stop emma commented ‘

“But we just want her to have friends that's all” Swan commented. 

“I don't want her to become loney with no friends like me” the Queen commented. 

“I know that but remember her classmates are scared of you because you both terrorized them for almost 2 months now its gonna take a while its not gonna happen right away but it will happen” Emma explained. 

“Miss blanchard the dark ones are back again” one of the kids screamed spotting the two dark ones hiding in the bushes. 

“No, no it’s ok they won’t hurt you I made sure of it” Emma commented jumping out of the bushes to reassure the kids the doors to the building opened suddenly with Regina, and Snow coming out of it 

“What's happening here?” Snow demanded approaching the trio. 

“I caught them hiding in the bushes again mom” Emma explained. 

“And why were you in the bushes darling?” Regina asked Emma wondering why Emma was in the bushes to begin with 

“I was coming in but one of the kids told me that they spotted these two and I had to cone check” emma added explaining why she was in the bushes 

“Let's go inside” Snow added leading the four inside again 

I thought we agreed that you two would not terrorizing the kids again” Regina asked femembering the conversation frm weeks ago.

“Yes we would not do that for a month” Dark Swan muttered. 

“And it has been a month now dear” the Qureen commented. 

“And yet she still doesn't have anyone to talk to” Swan added. 

“Yes and i don't want her to become like me lonely with no friends” the Queen added. 

“Well actually she does have someone she talks to” Snow mentioned causing all four ladies to look at Snow in curiosity.. 

“But the person is not at recess with her” Swan added. 

“Yes her friend is not because she is in lunch because when celestia is in lunch the friend is outside and when celestia is outside the friend is in lunch” Snow explained walking them down the hallway then she added “if my calculations are correct they should be together right now” 

“Wait is that why she leaves recess 16 minutes early” Swan muttered.

“Yes exactly” Snow confirmed what they were saying.

“How long?” asked Regina wondering how long Celestia had her friend for. 

“About 3 days ago now” the Queen answered as they approached a classroom and through a window they could see celestia chatting it up with another dirty blonde hair. 

“Can't you switch one of their schedules?” Emma asked hoping that the girls would be together.

“Yes both girls are having this english class and lunch/recess together and yes Regina i told them they need to focus in class” Snow assured Regina as the ladies looked at Celestia laughing and chatting with a 5 year ld blonde head girl. The teacher sitting near them noticed the group outside and she came out.

“Is everything alright Mayor, Sheriff, and Mrs Blanchard?” the teacher asked.   
“No, everything is alright, we are just checking on Celestia” Regina answered the teacher. 

“The girls work amazingly together, very proud of their work” the teacher grinned as the group chatted a bit more. Meanwhile with the girls a few days earlier Celestia was in the classroom working until another blonde haired approached her. 

“Hey wanna work together?” a bfrunette girl approached Celestia.

“Sure what's your name?” Celestia wondering happy that someone would want to work with her. 

My name is Bailey” the girl commented as the duo started chatting. 

“My moms didn’t put you up to this?” Celestia asked unsure if the girl had to been terrorized by the darker versions of her mothers. 

“Who are they?” Bailey asked tilting her head in confusion. 

“Oh ok well two of them are the Mayor and Shreiff and their darker versions as well the two that terotized our classmates.” Celestia explained as Bailey nodded in understanding. 

“No I didn’t mreet anyone just the mayor she seems really nice” Bailey answered then she asked “Why?” 

“Well that’s good basically the dark versions of my moms are super protective of me and they basically terrorized my classmates cause no one talks to me and I really don’t care anyway so.” Celestia explained. 

:”Oh that makes sense” Bailey nodded as the uo kept chatting for a bit. A few days later in present time. 

“Wow I didn’t know that” Regina commented she then turned to herself and said “Wel?” 

“I’m sorry Snow I’ll stop it’s nice that she has someone to talk to” Swan added as she and the Queebn appologzed. 

“It’s fine and honestly during the first curse I would have the same with Henry.” regina commented as Celestia and Bailey came out.

“Hey moms what are you doing here?” Bailey wondered. 

“Nothing sweetie and I mean it looks like you’ve found someone to talk to” Emma commented.

“I’m Bailey and that’s my mom” Bailey introduced herself and her mother. 

“I remember meeting both of you last week hows everything? I hope your family didn’t have too many issues here” regina vcommented. 

“Oh goodness no we did not than you madam mayor” The teacher commented as the ladies silently left. 

“I told you she would be fine” Regina scoffed. 

“I’m sorry we didn't believe you” the queen commented. 

“Can we apologize to the kids outside if thats ok” Swan asked Snow, Emma, and regina grinned. 

“Of course follow me” Snow replied as the ladies went outside and true to their word The Queen and Swan apologized to the kids for terrorizing them and the kids shocked by the sudden kings forgave them and all was good in Storybrooke.

**Author's Note:**

> This Promt was based of @/anotherouatwriter 's tweet basically she said "Imagine a shy 5 year old girl who often gets ignored and Dark Swan and the Evil Queen being all mama bear and Emma and regina telling them to stop terrorizing the children that don't want to Han out with their daughter. Hope you all enjoy!!


End file.
